projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Individuality (Season 2)
Individuality (Season 2) 'will be the first episode of season 2 of Project: Glee, a glee project fanfic in which sixteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. It will be released on December 7, 2012. *'Homework Assingment: Grace Kelly *'Homework Assingment Winner: Mikaela Jackson' *'Guest mentor: Brandon Foster' *'Music Video: Express Yourself' *'Eliminated: Elevate Choi' Episode Narrator: So, Ryan needed new talent for Glee, so he decided to create Project: Glee, a reality competition in which several contestants competed for a role on Glee! Contestants do a homework assingment in front of a guest mentor from Glee, then prepare choreography, record vocals and shoot the video for according to that weeks theme. Things went pretty well on Season One, so Ryan decided to do it again! That´s what you need to know so far on Project: Glee! -The top 16 contendors enter the house. They all smile and gasp.- Eliza: Oh my gosh! This isn´t real! Confession cam, Eliza: I´m just so happy to be here! This is awesome! Confession cam, Chace: Finally I´m on Project: Glee! I did everything to be here, spent all the money I had and went to New York just to be here, I really wanna change me and my dad´s life, and I will do it. -The contendros talk between each other.- Hermione: I´m so glad to be here! It´s surreal! Simon: I know, and I´m so happy you´re here with me! Confession cam, Simon: I met Hermione at auditions, and we became very close since then, I´m just so glad we´re both here right now. Confession cam, Hermione: Simon is so sweet, It´s just great that both of us are here. I don´t have my friend, but I feel so lucky of having him. Roxi: We´re sixteen! I thought we were fourteen! Confession cam, Roxi: Yeah. we´re sixteen, that means more competition for me, but I´ll do anything to win. -The contendors sit on the couches and talk between each other.- Confession cam, Cassidy: We got to know each other and we´re very diverse. There´s an asian guy, Elevate. There´s a girl on a wheelchair, Marina, and I can already see that Roxi will not be that nice on the competition. -Marina explore the house on her wheelchair, helped by Reid and Simon.- Confession cam, Marina: It´s just so great to be here. And I´ll just do the best I can every week, this wheelchair won´t stop me from anything. Confession cam, Cameron: I´m kinda upset my twin sister didn´t got in, but I will still so the best I can, and I will win this for both of us. -The contendors are sitting together, they´re all talking except Jayden.- Miakela: Jayden! Tell us about you! You seem quiet! -Jayden turns red.- Jayden: Ummm... Confession cam, Jayden: Yeah... I get shy around many people at first... -Robert walks in.- Robert: Hey guys! All: Hey! Robert: It´s great having all of you here, you were all so great that we had to choose sixteen of you instead of fourteen! So, welcome to Project: Glee! As you probably know this week´s theme is Individuality -Cassidy and Mikaela smile.- Confession cam, Mikaela: Individuality! I just love it, I really am a strong individual, you already get it when you see me. Confession cam, Dillion: I will give it all this week! Robert: And your homework assignment is.... Grace Kelly, by Mika! -Roxi, Miakela and Eliza smile.- Roxi: Love it! Confession cam, Marina: Grace Kelly isn´t my tipe of song, but I´ll give my best! Robert: This week you´ll perform the song in front of a very speical guest mentor that really proved his Individuality. Here you have the lyrics, divided in 16, choose your lines and prepare choreogrpahy. That´s it guys, good luck! -Robert leaves the room.- Mikaela: I really want 15. Roxi: 15 is mine! -Mikaela and Roxi stare at each other, angrily.- Mikaela: Too bad I asked for it first. Roxi: Too bad you´re not having it. Audri: Stop! Girls! Like really, don´t fight or anything, it´s week one! Roxi, Mikalea asked for it first. Roxi: Ugh, fine. Dillion: I want 8. Audri: I also wanted line 8... Dillion: Oh! It´s okay, you can have it! -Audri smiles.- Audri: Thank you! Confession cam, Dillion: Audri´s so sweet, of course I had to give her my line, she´s just so sweet and cute, I mean- she was a mom. Reid: Okay! So, we all got the lines, let´s get it with coreograpahy! -The contendors practise choreography, Elevate is doing it perfectly well. Cassidy and Cameron are having trouble with it.- Elevate: Cassidy and Cam, try working a little bit more on it. okay? -Homework assingment, choir room.- Robert: You guys ready for your first mentor? It´s someone who really proved us his individuality there where you´re sitting, he proved a lot on this competition, it´s.... -Brandon Foster steps in, smiling and waving his hand.- Robert: Brandon Foster from season one! -The contendors smile with excitement.- Simon: Oh my gosh! Brandon! Confession cam, Cassidy: Brandon Foster! I love him, he was my favourite from season one! He´s great! Brandon: Hey guys! All: Hi Robert: So, Brandon was a contendor here last season, he finished fourth, and he won the individuality homework assingment last year, he really knows how to show your own individuality. Brandon: Individuality is all about being able to be comfortable with who you are and showing who you are, you really gotta have confidence and just shine. Robert: They´ve been working on Grace Kelly.. Brandon: Cool! Let´s check it out! -'Grace Kelly'.- Roxi: Do I attract you? Simon: Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? Reid: Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Elevate: Do I like what you like? Dillion: Yeah, I could be wholesome Bree: I could be loathsome Lohan: I guess I´m a little bit shy Audri: Why donpt you like me? Marina: Why don´t you like me without making me try? Hermione: I try to be like Grace Kelly Bree: But all her looks were too sad Cassidy: So I tried a little Freddy! Chace: I´ve gone identity mad! Jayden: I could be green, I could be brown Mikaela: I could be violet sky Eliza: I could be anything you like Cameron All: Why don´t you like me? Why don´t you like me? Why don´t you walk out that door?! -Robert and Brandon smile and clap.- Robert: Great, guys, really great. Brandon: Yeah, it was awesome! It was really entertaining! Simon, I could tell you were kinda... uncomfortable, I wasn´t sure if you were putting many energy on it. Marina, I think you´re great, but you were shy and uncomfortable, I couldn´t tell who you are, I didn´t get your personality. Jayden, I could see you were shy, you weren´t comfortable at all, you gotta step it up a little bit, and Roxi I felt as if it was kinda forced. Then, Audri, you owned it! I couldn´t stop staring at you! Cassidy, you just killed it, you did a very unique twist with your voice, it was incredible, I love your personality, Mikaela, you are a character! I mean, wow! You´re just so stunning! I loved it! Robert; So, Brandon, who do you pick as the winner? Brandon: In the end, I pick... -Camera flashes between Audri, Cassidy and Mikaela.- Brandon: Mikaela! -Mikaela covers her face and smiles.- Confession cam, Miakela: Yay! Brandon picked me! I feel so great right now! I was rejected so many times in my life, I mean, my family rejected me since I came out, then evrybody´s been rejecting me, then I got in here, and I´m picked as the first week´s winner! Gosh! Oh, and take that Roxi! Confession cam, Roxi: ugh! Mikaela just won because of her line! I should´ve had that line! If I had it of course I would win! Robert: Congratulations, Miakela, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Brandon, and a standout on this week´s group number, which is... Brandon: Express Yourself, by Madonna! Eliza: Oh my gosh! Chace: Love it! Confession cam, Elevate: Again, Express Yourself isn´t my tipe of song, but I´ll do my best! Robert: In the music video, you´re on a high school, and each one of you is dragged by Mikaela to show your true self and join the glee club. Reid: Cool! Robert: As usual, you´ll prepare coreography with Zach and record vocals with Nikki in preparation for your music video. Then, Zach, Nikki and I will choose the three we believe did the worst this week to perform in front of Ryan. In the end he´ll decide who goes home, and who stays on the competition. Brandon: Good luck everyone! Break a leg! -Coreography with Zach.- Zach: Hey everybody! I´m Zach, this is my assistant, Brooke, and you´ll be practising choreography with me! So, I´m anxious to see what you got! -The contendors practise choreography.- -They all do well, except Marina and Jayden.- Zach: Marina and Jayden! Try to step it up a little bit! Confession cam, Marina: Yeah, choreography isn´t my best, but I still won´t give up, they tell me to do something better, and I will do it a thousand times better. Confession cam, Jayden: This week is kinda difficult for me, it´s all new, new people, new experiences, I just gotta concentrate. -Vocals with Nikki.- -The contestants are standing outside the booth.- Nikki: Hey everyone! I´m vocal producer Nikki Anders, and you´ll be doing vocals with me all season! Who´s been on a vocal booth before? -Many rise up their hand.- Nikki: Good, so, many of you! Okay, let´s get it started! -Mikalea is recording vocals.- Mikaela: Express yourself, You´ve got to make him, express himself, hey, hey, hey, So if you want right now, make him show you how, express what he´s got, oh, baby ready or not Nikki: Wow! Mikalea! Yeah, you got individuality all over you! It was great! Confession cam, Nikki: Mikaela doesn´t have the best voice, but the enthusiasm and the enrgy she puts in is incredible and she makes it work. Elevate: Fancy cars that go very fast, -Nikki makes an "ugly" face.- Elevate: you know they never last. Nikki: Elevate! I know your voice just isn´t for this song, but try to make it work! -Elevate nods.- Elevate: Okay. Simon: Make you feel like a queen on a throne.. Nikki: Simon, try to make it a more individual line! I feel you´re lacking emotion! -Simon nods.- -Video shoot.- Erik: Hello everyone! I´m Erik White, I´ve worked with evrrybody from Will.I.Am to Radiohead, Lady Gaga to The Rolling Stones, and now I get the honour to work with project: glee´s season 2 contendors! Dillion: Yeah! Erik: This music video is Express Yourself! You guys are on a high school, and you´re all doing your own activities, hiding who you really are, wearing "masks", and Mikaela makes you all express who you truly are, and you all join the glee club. Let´s get it started! - Elevate is on a car, and is approached by the group, he smiles, gets off and joins them.- Erik: Cut! Elevate, that was really plain! You gotta show us more of yourself, again! -After many takes, Elevate manages to do it.- -They are all performing the song on a choir room, doing choreography and singing the chorus.- Zach: I can really tell Jayden and Simon aren´t comfortable at all, they seem really shy. Robert: Yeah, Jayden seems so shy, he seems elswehere. Erik: Cut! Jayden, put more energy! Get rid of yout shyness! Robert: Mikaela is owning it. Nikki: Yeah, Mikaela is on fire, she´s really giving her best. Erik: Cut! This is guys! Confession cam, Robert: So, we have to take a close look at the video to see who did good and who´ll be performing for Ryan tonight. '-Express Yourself.-' -There´s a sign up post on a high school´s board, for a glee club. Mikaela passes by and heads to the cheerios practise. The cheerios are Roxi, Audri, Bree and Eliza, they all seem sad.- Mikaela: Don´t go for second best baby, put your love to the test. -Roxi smiles.- Roxi: You know, you know, you´ve got to -Roxi takes off her cheerios uniform, with more clothes.- Audri: Make him express how he feels -Audri takes off her cheerios uniform.- Eliza: And maybe then you´ll know your love is real. -Eliza takes off her cheerios uniform.- -Bree and Reid are having lunch, they´re wearing sunglasses and expensive clothes, and are bussy talking on the phone. They are approached by Mikaela, Roxi, Audir and Eliza.- Bree: You don´t need diamond rings. -Bree takes off her rings and joins the girls, smiling.- Reid: Or eighten karat gold. -Reid takes off his sunglasses and joins the girls. -Elevate and Dillion are on their cars. They are approached by Mikaela, Roxi, Audri, Eliza, Bree and Reid.- Elevate: Fancy cars that go very fast. -Elevate gets off his car and joins the group.- Dillion: You know they never last. -Dillion joins the group.- Elevate and Dillion: No, no. -Hermione and Marina are alone on a classroom, bored and studying. They are approached by Mikaela, Roxi, Audri, Eliza, Bree, Reid, Elevate and Dillion. Marina: What you need is a big strong hand.- -Marina smiles and Reid gives her his hand, and she joins them.- Hermione: To lift you to higher ground. -Marina leaves her books and joins the group.- -Cassidy and Simon are walking alone on the hallway, and are approached by the group.- Cassidy: Make you feel like a queen on a throne. -Elevate hugs Cassidy and she joins the group.- Simon: Make her love you ´till you can´t come down. -Hermione hugs Simon and he joins the group.- -Cameron is in football practise, he is approached by the group.- Cameron: Express yourself, -Cameron joins the group.- -Jayden is having lunch alone, with a sad face, and is approached by the group.- Jayden: Express yourself -Jayden joins the group, happily.- -Lohan is reading a book in the library and is approached by the group.- Lohan: You know, you know you got to. -Lohan joins the group, they all run to the choir room.- All (with Mikalea as the lead): Express yourself, express himself, you know, you know you got to, so if you want it right now, let him show you how, express what he´s got, oh baby ready or not. -They all smile and hug at each other.- Mikaela: Welcome to glee club! -Reveal of the bottom 3.- Robert: This first week was all about individuality. You all had to show your true selves, have confidence, and show your uniqueness. This being said, Mikaela, you´re first on the callback list. -Mikaela smiles.- Mikaela: Thanks so much! Confession cam, Miakela: Yes! I beat all of them! I feel great! -Mikaela leaves the stage.- Robert: Cassidy, Dillion, Audri, Roxi, Chace, Reid, Hermione, Eliza, Bree. Great work this week guys, you´re all called back for next week. -Bree smiles.- Audri: Thanks so much! Confession cam, Roxi: In for another week! Roxi ain´t going! Confession cam, Dillion: I´m so glad Audri and I are called back! I get to spend at least another week with her! -They leave the stage.- -Cameron, Elevate, Jayden, Lohan, Marina and Simon are left on the stage.- Robert: You all struggled this week. Cameron, we still couldn´t see who you were this week, we needed much more from you and expect much more from you, you gotta give us more. -Cameron nods.- Nikki: Elevate, you seemed plain all week long, you couldn´t cope with the song, and it seemed as if you weren´t giving your best, and you seemed really plain on the music video. Robert: Jayden, you were shy and uncmofrotable all week long, we could never see your individuality, and we could really see you weren´t having fun, you need much more confidence and you need to get past your shyness. Lohan, you weren´t giving your best this week when we expected a lot more from you, you needed more confidence. Marina, we still couldn´t see you as an individual. We all know your potential, but we still need you to have more confidence. Simon, you weren´t comfortable either, you needed much more work and we know you can get better, but you just weren´t there this week. Zach: Simon, you seemed elsewhere on the music video, and you had a lot of trouble on coreography. Robert: Cameron, Lohan, Marina. You´re all called back for next week. Marina: Oh thank god! Confession cam, Marina: I was so scared! But I will come back better next week, I will give it all and just get better and better, learning from my mistakes. -Cameron, Lohan and Marina leave the room.- Nikki: Elevate, your song is Count On Me by Bruno Mars. Elevate: Cool. Nikki: Jayden, your song is Greande by Bruno Mars. So that you can get out of your shyness and show us the potential you have. -Jayden nods.- Nikki: And Simon, your song is a mashup of Homeward Bound and Home, as seen on Glee. -Simon smiles.- Simon: Awesome! Zach: Now, go! Practise! -Rehearsal room, Elevate- Elevate: Woooh, woooh, yeah, yeah Confession cam, Elevate: I will give my all on stage, I´ll make Ryan see my uniqueness and individuality that I couldn´t show this week, I´ll kill it. -Rehearsal room, Jayden.- Jayden: I got a grenade for you Confession cam, Jayden: I know I deserve to be here but I don´t deserve to leave yet. Yeah, I´m quiet and shy, but I still can win this and blow everything away. I will do my best and just won´t give up. -Rehearsal room, Simon- Simon: I´m gonna make this place your home... Confession cam, Simon: I´m just not thinking of going home tonight. I won´t leave Hermione, I won´t leave this competition, I got much more to show the mentors, and I know I´ll keep going. -Auditorium.- -Ryan, Zach, Nikki and Robert take a seat.- Ryan: So, week one! Robert: Week one! We´re all so happy with the new contestants. It´s been a great week! Ryan: Yeah, I see. Robert: Obviously, it was individuality, and they all had to show they´re uniqueness and be comfortable and shine. These three had trouble with that. First is Elevate. We know that Elevate is unique, but this week, he was really plain and wasn´t gving his best at all. Nikki: He did terriblea t vocals because the song wasn´t his style, but the same thing happened with many others and they gave their best and it worked. -Elevate enters the stage.- Elevate: Hello, I´m Elevate Choi, and I´ll be performing Count on Me, by Bruno Mars. '-Count On me, Elevate.-' Elevate: If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea I'll sail the world to find you If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see I'll be the light to guide you Find out what we're made of When we are called to help our friends in need You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah -Mentors clap.- Ryan: Elevate! I must say, I really like you. But I didn´t like you this week at all. Elevate: I promise I will change Ryan, I will come back stronger. Ryan: You probably will, I know you can. But I´m not sure what will happen with the other two. You can go now. -Elevate leaves the stage.- Robert: Next is Jayden. Jayden´s potential is undisputable, but he was so shy, quiet and uncomfortable this week, he didn´t showed himself and we need him to step it up. -Jayden enters the stage.- Jayden: Hello, I´m Jayden Wix, and I´ll be singing Grenade by Bruno Mars. Grenade, Jayden Jayden: Easy come, easy go That's just how you live, oh Take take take it all But you never give Should've known you was trouble From the first kiss Had your eyes wide open Why were they open? Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love Is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand Is I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on the blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same No, no, no, no -Mentors clap.- Ryan: That was fantastic Jayden! Your voice is just fantastic! It seems like you´re not shy, at all when you performed. Jayden: iI´m shy and quiet, but I promise you I will blow everything away. I´ll never give up and I´ll keep better and better. I really want this. Ryan: I really like your determination, but I don´t know if you´ll get better. It´s complicated being quiet, but, maybe you will, and I think you can. You can go now. -Jayden leaves the stage.- Robert: Next is Simon. Simon is great, he looks much younger than what he seems. He really seemed uncomfortable this week, and he couldn´t do coreography. We just wanted much more from him. -Simon enters the stage.- Simon: Hi, I´m Simon Harris, and I´ll be doing a mashup of Homeward Bound and Home. Homeward Bound/Home, Simon Simon: 'm sitting in the railway station. Got a ticket to my destination. On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand. And ev'ry stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band. Homeward bound, I wish I was, Homeward bound, Home where my thought's escaping, Home where my music's playing, Home where my love lies waiting Silently for me. Ev'ry day's an endless stream Of cigarettes and magazines. And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories And ev'ry stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be, Homeward bound, I wish I was, Homeward bound, Home where my thought's escaping, Home where my music's playing, Home where my love lies waiting Silently for me. Tonight I'll sing my songs again, I'll play the game and pretend. But all my words come back to me in shades of mediocrity Like emptiness in harmony I need someone to comfort me. Homeward bound, I wish I was, Homeward bound, Home where my thought's escaping, Home where my music's playing, Home where my love lies waiting Silently for me. Silently for me Hold on, to me as we go As we roll down this unfamiliar road And although this wave is stringing us along Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home Settle down, it'll all be clear Don't pay no mind to the demons They fill you with fear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home -Mentors clap and smile.- Ryan: Great performance Simon! Simon: Thank you. Ryan: Simon, I really like you. You´re something different, you´re determined, you´re small but big. I think you could be a great charcater on glee, but I really need you to step it up. Simon: I will, I promise you Ryan that I will, and I will keep doing better and better. Ryan: Let´s hope so, you can go. -Simon leaves the stage.- Ryan: First, Elevate. I really think he´s unique. I didn´t like that he was plain all week long and that he didn´t gove any effort. But he might change. -Flashes to waiting room.- Elevate: I´m so scared, I think Ryan thinks I will not improve. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: And Jayden, he´s really shy, but he also is so determined, he may prove ourselves wrong and improve a lot, ´cause I see determination on him. -Flashes to waiting room.- Jayden: I´m so scared. Ryan knows I´m shy and thinks I won´t do better, but I really will. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: And Simon, I love him, he will be a great character, but I want him to have more confidence. -Flashes to waiting room.- Simon: Ryan likes me, but maybe he thinks I wont have more confidece. I will return much better, and I will keep improving, but I´m scared. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: But, I think we made our decision. Zach: Unfortunately. -Waiting room.- -Robert enters the room.- Robert: Hey guys, unfortunately, this is the first of many, the list is up, so, go take a look. -Elevate, Jayden and Simon hug everyone and leave the room. Simon blinks at Hermione before he leaves and she smiles.- -Elevate walks towards the list.- Elevate: I can grow so much. I just don´t want to go, I´ll prove Ryan I don´t deserve to leave. -Jayden walks towards the list.- Jayden: I still don´t want to go. I hope Ryan saw that I´ll give my best even with my shyness. -Simon walks towards the list.- Simon: If I stay, I will just get better and better. I´m still not ready to leave, I will give much more. -Elevate observes the list.- -Jayden observes the list.- -Simon observes the list.- -Jayden smiles and leaves.- CALLED BACK: *'Mikaela' *'Cassidy' *'Dillion' *'Audri ' *'Roxi' *'Chace' *'Reid' *'Hermione' *'Eliza' *'Bree' *'Cameron' *'Lohan' *'Marina' *'Jayden' *'Simon' NOT CALLED BACK: *'Elevate' '''-Simon smiles.- -Elevate covers his face and cries.- -The contendors gather around Elevate.- Confession cam, Elevate: This week was just crazy, and I´m still so happy of being a part of it. I´ll never forget this, and there´s still much more for me. '''Keep Holding On, Elevate Elevate: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through Narrator: On the next Project: Glee... get ready for tenacity! Simon; I´m much more stronger this week, I´ll just kill it. -Mikaela and Roxi are seen fighting.- -Zach is seen crying on the auditorium.- Trivia *The three bottom 3 contestants were male, first time this happened since season 1´s Individuality *Just like Season 1´s Individuality, the eliminated contestant was male. *The Homework Assingment song was changed twice ( from It´s Time to Home to Grace Kelly) and the music video song was also changed twice (from Home to Born This Way to Express Yourself) *Grace Kelly was the first Mika song used on Project Glee. *First time since season 1´s Rival-ability that the homework assingment and music video songs weren´t used on Glee. Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes